


#1 - Introductions

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (Multiple Fandoms) [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1 of 100 Themes Challenge: "Introductions"<br/>No spoilers on this one. Just a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 - Introductions

He can never meet anyone under ordinary circumstances. He's not even exactly sure what ordinary circumstances are. Walking up to someone in a bar and striking up a conversation would be unthinkable. Besides, when would he ever have the time?

Always, meeting new people had to have some element of danger involved. Usually it involved running, too. Running away. Fleeing for their lives. Usually introductions were an afterthought, something reserved for the quiet moment when, catching their breaths and looking over their shoulders, people would ask him in that always too baffled tone of voice: "Who are you?"

He could never leave them under ordinary circumstances either. Always ripped apart by something outside them, torn away like a limb that he didn't know was essential to him until it was gone. Always breaking his hearts. Most of the time, breaking theirs too. The worst . . . the worst were the ones that didn't walk away, the ones that gasped their final goodbyes in his arms, the ones that gave their lives to save his worthless hide. Why did they always have to go and save him anyway? Was this what he did to people? Davros told him that he turned them into soldiers, weapons for the man who would carry no gun.

He'd resolved to never take another companion, when he walked away from Rose, when he delivered Donna into the hands of her family, memories wiped like an eraser on graphite. Never again, he told himself. He would make no more soldiers, would turn no one else into a martyr ready to die at his word. And yet here he was, standing on the threshold of the TARDIS, staring into the eyes of another frightened human child.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, holding out his hand. "Come. Travel with me."


End file.
